


[Podfic] Lucky

by oohshinyfangirl



Category: Glee
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Fake/Pretend Relationship, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-23
Updated: 2014-06-23
Packaged: 2018-02-05 21:19:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1832644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl/pseuds/oohshinyfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Blaine needs a little help and Kurt is there. That's how it all starts.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Lucky

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lucky](https://archiveofourown.org/works/860378) by [AntarcticBird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AntarcticBird/pseuds/AntarcticBird). 



> I am so happy that alianne was willing to let me record another story. Funny and sexy is still one of my favorite flavors. If you like the story, go give alianne some love!

**Title:** [Lucky](http://archiveofourown.org/works/860378)  
**File Length:** 20:38  
**Download:**[ MP3|23.63MB](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/0mg4s22m2spx5gd/Lucky.mp3)  
**Crossposted:**[gleepodfic](http://gleepodfic.livejournal.com/), [amplificathon](http://amplificathon.livejournal.com/), [kurt_blaine](http://kurt-blaine.livejournal.com/), [AO3](http://archiveofourown.org/users/oohshinyfangirl)  



End file.
